Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Amazing vs. Superior
Amazing vs. Superior'' is the 15th episode in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) * Spider-Man III / Future Peter Parker (last appearance; identity revealed) Supporting Characters * Mary Jane Watson (first full appearance) (flashback and main story) * Avengers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (first appearance) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Thor (first appearance) * Horizon High ** Max Modell ** Doctor Phillip Watson (first appearance) (joins team) ** Web Warriors *** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy *** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales *** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Midtown High ** Henry "Hank" Pym (first appearance) ** Liz Allan ** Randy Robertson * Aunt May Antagonists * The Octopus / Otto Octavius (First appearance as the Octopus) (Leaves Horizon High) * Ultron (single appearance; dies) (flashback and main story) * Hammer Industries ** Justin Hammer (first appearance) ** Super-Adaptoid (single appearance; destroyed) * Red Skull (appears in TV, computer screen and hologram only) Other Characters * Robbie Robertson (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Harry Osborn * Anti-Ultron Resistance ** Future Anya Corazon (single appearance) ** Future Hank Pym (single appearance) ** Future Liz Allan (single appearance) * Uncle Ben (mentioned only) * Radioactive Spider (flashback only) Plot Peter Parker is with his classmates from Horizon High and former classmates from Midtown High as well as with Osborn Academy students overseeing Justin Hammer presenting the Super-Adaptoid, which Peter only sees as a weapon to be used against the Avengers, mostly Tony Stark and Hank Pym due to Hammer's obsessive rivalry. On the middle of the event, Peter has a moment with his former classmate-now-girlfriend Mary Jane Watsonfirst time she was seen in the series, she had a silent cameo in Venom, drawing the enthusiastic attentions of Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales and Anya Corazon. Just then, Otto Octavius (having escaped the hospital he was being treated at) emerges in a new high-tech armor and his robotic arms, dubbing himself "the Octopus" and demanding possession of the Super-Adaptoid. Right before Peter and his friends can switch to their Web Warrior costumes, a new Spider-Manfrom previous episode quickly arrives to confront the Octopus. Peter, stunned to apparently see himself in a different place, only wonders: "Have I been replaced?". The alternate Spider-Man manages to defeat the Octopus and force him to retreat empty-handed before using one of his tech discs on the Super-Adaptoid to expose Hammer's true plans of using the robot to destroy the Avengers in the behalf of the Red Skull, leading to Hammer's arrest and allowing Spider-Man to destroy the robot and its research data, although a canister containing Captain America's DNA falls in possession of Randy Robertson. Initially distrustful at first, Peter (hearing that his doppelganger knows everything he knows, including the lessons learned from Uncle Ben) is convinced to allow his counterpart to take the Spider-Man mantle for one just day, as the alternate Spider-Man vows to destroy the four remaining sources of the Octopus' plan, which threatens all life. Back in Horizon High, Peter's friends become convinced of the alternate Spider-Man's heroism while deducing who he could actually be, with Miles' closest theory being that this Spider-Man could be from a parallel Earth. Gwen and Anya also learn from Peter that he had arranged his first official date with Mary Jane, who was the first person to know he is Spider-Man. The students later receive Stark Industries' top scientist (who is also Mary Jane's father and Octavius' long time rival) Dr. Phillip Watson as their substitute teacher for their lessons with Octavius. Octavius returns, but is denied from teaching the students until the hospital's doctors confirm his stable status. As Dr. Watson is caught in a argument with Octavius, Peter hears the voice of the alternate Spider-Man (discovering he has a telepathic link with his other self), who advises him not to trust Octavius, and mutters: "He's insane.". Just then, Peter suddenly begins to have a mysterious headache and finds himself having a vision of a destroyed New York overrun by robots under the control of Ultron. Unable to convince Max Modell to dismiss Dr. Watson, Octavius leaves to search for his tech resources, which are the key for his goal to eliminate Mutants and Inhumans on Earth. However, he is stopped again and again by Spider-Man, who chases him relentlessly and destroys every single one of the five pieces of Octavius' creation (those including (along with Hammer Industries' Super-Adaptoid) a Tritium container, a nano ship containing information of the Sentinels' core programming all, and the remaining researches of the Hulkbuster program, all stored in a Oscorp-owned warehouse), with one last unknown piece remaining. Meanwhile, Peter is having a vision revealing that the alternate Spider-Man is a future version of Peter himself who is travelling in time to prevent Octavius from inadvertently unleashing Ultron to the world. While he convinces his friends, Modell and Dr. Watson of what he saw, Gwen still convinces him to have his date with Mary Jane while his friends will aid the future Spider-Man on stopping Octavius. Later at night, Octavius confronts him to ask for his assistance in his plans, but Peter (refusing to rearrange his date in the last second after six months and having accepted his future self's advice) declines as the future Spider-Man and the Avengers (Iron Man, Thor and Hulk) quickly arrive and chase after Octavius across the streets to delay him. Peter successfully enjoys his date with Mary Jane in Mick's Restaurant, during which the future Spider-Man (as a result of his constant changes in the past) begins to feel a new amazing power growing on him. Spider-Man resumes to battle the Octopus while Randy and Liz Allan reach for the high tech card containing Ultron's counciousness, which is the last piece of Octavius' plan, and exact to destroy it with a duplicated Heat Sword which Spider-Man salvaged from the future. In Mick's Restaurant, Mary Jane ackowledges Peter's concern over the nightmarish visions he saw and consoles him, claiming she 'only feels him'. The two share a peaceful, passionate kiss, causing the future Spider-Man to unlock his full potential and singlehandedly defeat Octavius, while Liz and Randy (despite Harry Osborn's attempts to retrieve "his stolen Heat Sword") find the card and destroy it, erasing Ultron from the future permanently. Just as he attempts to retaliate on the pair over the destroyed card, the Octopus is defeated again by Spider-Man, as Peter arrives and exposes the villain as Otto Octavius, who is soon fired from Horizon High and arrested in the Supervillain Holding Facility. With his world in the future safe and restored, the future Peter returns peacefully to his place in time, leaving the Spider-Man moniker to his present counterpart, who enjoys himself with his friends in a peace party at Stark Expo. Dr. Watson is made Octavius' official replacement as teacher in Horizon High, much to the joy of Mary Jane, who feels that she is going to be "closer to Peter than she already is". Episode ends with a close-up in her eyes changing from human blue to feline greennext, in [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Face it, Tiger!|''Face it, Tiger!]], Mary Jane reveals her metahuman nature as Tigra. '''Voice Cast' * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Spider-Man III / Future Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Mary Jane Watson * Laura Bailey as Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Spider-Man II / Miles Morales * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Travis Willingham as Thor, Dr. Phillip Watson, Spider-Man suit A.I. * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk, Max Modell * Natalie Lander as Liz Allan * Nancy Linari as Aunt May * Zeno Robinson as Randy Robertson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Robbie Robertson, Super-Adaptoid * Jim Meskimen as Hank Pym, Ultron * Scott Menville as The Octopus / Otto Octavius * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull * Jason Spisak as Scorpion, Justin Hammer Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:Time Travel